Missing scenes
by NinaNoonan
Summary: Offspring season 4 will apparently start with Nina 12 weeks pregnant. In these missing scenes, I imagine some of the conversations that take place between the S3 finale and the return of S4.
1. Chapter 1

The insistent ring of a mobile phone disturbed Nina from her sleep. 'That's not my phone', she thought to herself and burrowed back into the bedclothes to try and return to slumber. But something didn't feel right, or rather felt **too **right. The warm embrace she felt wasn't just her doona, but a familiar pair of arms. "Ugh" she groaned, certain that she was dreaming that Patrick was back in her bed- their bed. She'd had those dreams almost every night since he had moved out, and they always seemed so vivid, until she woke to the cold reality of her loneliness.

But this time was different. The phone had stopped ringing, only to start again within seconds, and once Nina woke up enough, she cautiously opened one eye and peered over her shoulder, confirming her greatest hope. Patrick **was** here, familiar, and attractive as ever, with his morning stubble and tousled hair. He had one arm protectively resting on Nina's lower abdomen, and it brought a gentle smile to her face, as she remembered the emotions they had both felt last night as they stared intently at the ultrasound screen and heard the sweet sound of a healthy heartbeat. 'It wasn't a dream', she told herself, and reveled a little longer in the perfection of her life right now.

The previous night, once Nina & Patrick had satisfied themselves that all was well with the baby, and each other, they had made a beeline for **their** house, without a thought for the birthday party still in full swing in the hospital basement. A couple of times Nina had started to ask Patrick if he was really ok with her being pregnant, but he had stopped her emphatically by kissing her, and telling her not to worry. By the time they entered the darkened house, her fears had been allayed, and she was overcome with exhaustion, both physical and mental. Patrick, concerned for Nina's welfare as always, had insisted on carrying her upstairs, helping her out of her party costume, and into bed. She had fallen asleep almost instantly and hadn't stirred till now, several hours later.

That phone would not stop ringing, and as Patrick showed no signs of rousing, Nina reached across him to the bedside table on his side, and grasped at the phone. That movement was enough to wake Patrick, and as Nina moved back to her side of the bed, ringing phone in hand, he grabbed it from her and answered it, not bothering to check who was calling. Patrick settled back, one arm still around Nina possessively, cleared his throat and answered the call.

"Hello?". His voice, still thick with sleep, sounded adorable to Nina, and she nestled in closer to him, only to be startled by the shouting through the other end of the phone. She looked up quizzically at Patrick, trying to decipher who the caller was, and what she (it sounded like a female voice) was so angry about. Realisation soon dawned as Patrick replied:

"Kate, Kate, Kate, calm down, ok? I'm fine!". He glanced down at Nina and gave her a wry smile, before turning the phone on to speaker.

"Where the hell are you? I've been worried sick. You let all my calls go to message last night, you didn't come home, your car isn't here, no one at the Ainsworth seems to know who you are, let alone where! I was about to call the police, for God's sake!".

As soon as Kate paused for breath, Patrick jumped in:  
"I'm fine, Kate. I'm… I'm at Nina's-, umm, our place-".

Before he could say another word, Kate gasped, and insisted on speaking to Nina. Patrick shrugged in exasperation, and gestured to Nina to say something.

"Hello Kate, it's Nina. How ar-"

"Nina! Oh, I'm so glad it's you! I mean, of course it's you, who else would it be? Oh never mind, it's just wonderful that you're back together. You are back together, aren't you? Don't answer that, of course you are! Now I'm just rabbiting on, I'm sorry. I should be doing something useful instead. Actually I'll do that right now. I'll pack up Patrick's things and bring them over. Yep, won't take too long at all, I just have to give Isabella her breakfast, and-"

All the while Kate was talking at a mile a minute, Nina was staring helplessly at Patrick, who seemed equally powerless to interrupt his sister. He did however manage to say Kate's name enough times that she stopped for long enough to allow him to speak.

"Kate, I'll tell you what. How about we get ready and come over? We'll bring breakfast and then I'll pack…" Patrick stopped himself from saying any more, suddenly stricken with doubt. Both Kate and he had assumed that he would move back in with Nina, but what if that wasn't what she wanted? She'd talked about doing it solo when it came to the pregnancy, after all. He shook his head, and returned to the phone call. "We'll be over soon, ok? Bye".

Patrick turned to Nina, who was looking at him questioningly.

"Sorry, I didn't ask you how you felt about me moving back in. I mean, it's fine if you don't want me to Neens, whatever you want, I'm totally ok with."

Nina's face lit up with recognition. It was time to clear up some things. No more confusion, no more conversations at cross-purposes, no more attributing bad motives to the other person. No more misunderstanding. She took a deep breath, and reached out to take Patrick's hands in hers.

"Of course you're moving back in. This is **our home**, Patrick, and you belong here as much as I do." Nina felt the tension leave Patrick's body, and she gently rubbed her fingers over his knuckles in sympathy. But there was more that needed to be said.

"I'm not going to pretend that it's going to be easy; I'm not sure that we're capable of that". She snorted with a short laugh, and Patrick chuckled lightly too. Nina continued,

"But Patrick, we will work this out. Together. And not just because we're having a baby, but because we love each other. Ok?"

Patrick's eyes welled up and he was incapable of doing anything but nodding in agreement.

"Ok then. Let's get ready and go and see Kate. I can't wait to see the look on her face when we tell her about the baby!"

Patrick regained his voice enough to check that Nina really wanted to share their news with his sister. "Are you kidding? Everyone at the party must have figured it out by now, and there's no way they can keep a secret. Kate's been our biggest champion, and she deserves to hear it from us Patrick".

"I love you". Such simple words, but Patrick conveyed such emotion with them, that Nina knew the truth in them, and that everything was going to be ok.

"I love you too. Now let's go!".

Next: Kate's reaction to Nina & Patrick's big news.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **_Thank you for the lovely reviews. Hopefully this next scene meets your expectations._

After ending the phone call with his sister Kate, Patrick resisted the almost-overwhelming temptation to stay in bed, and reluctantly got up, giving Nina a quick kiss first, and telling her to sleep for another few precious minutes. After Patrick showered, he dressed in his clothes from the day before. He wasn't too bothered by this, knowing that soon enough all of his belongings would be back in the house he would share with Nina, and all going well, with their baby.

Patrick returned to the bedroom, and gently sat down on the bed, stroking Nina's face. They smiled instinctively at each other as Nina's green eyes opened sleepily.

"Hey" Patrick spoke softly. "I'm going to go and pick up some things for breakfast while you get ready, ok?". Nina nodded, grateful for his thoughtfulness.

"Is there anything in particular you want?" Nina thought for a moment before replying,

"Croissants! No coffee though, I'd better steer clear of caffeine."

"Ok. I'll be back soon. Just call me if you need anything." Patrick leaned in to give Nina another kiss, before heading downstairs, pausing at the top of the stairs to look back at Nina and give her a heart-melting smile.

Nina stretched her arms above her head before getting out of bed and heading to the shower. How much difference 24 hours made! Only yesterday she had been standing in the same spot, convinced that she was miscarrying, and that there was no hope for her and Patrick to reconcile. And now, things were so much better, the pregnancy seemed to be fine, and Patrick was moving back into their home. Nina told herself not to let the negative thoughts creep in.

'Come on Nina. It's going to be fine. There's no need to worry. It won't be plain sailing, but neither you nor Patrick are going to give up this time. It will be fine.'

Just saying that to herself was enough to calm Nina's nerves and allow her to focus on getting ready by the time Patrick returned.

Nina had only just come downstairs when Patrick walked in, armed with paper bags full of freshly baked pastries.

"You ready?"

"Mm-hmmm", Nina nodded, reaching for her handbag, and getting tangled up with the floaty scarf around her neck, causing Patrick to chuckle indulgently at her.

They headed outside, with Nina making a beeline for her car, and Patrick for his. They stopped, facing each other across the street and laughed somewhat self-consciously. Clearly being back together was going to take a bit of getting used to.

Patrick took a deep breath, not really knowing how to say what he wanted to. Nina meanwhile, had slowly started walking towards him. He decided to just go ahead and say it:

"My car's safer. And bigger, more room to put all my stuff in to bring back. Please, Nina, can we just…?"

"Sure. It's ok, Patrick, it's no big deal. As long as you don't rush out and buy me a bigger, safer car. My car's fine and it's perfectly safe, but it makes sense for us to take your car now."

Patrick nodded, grateful for her understanding, and opened the passenger door for Nina, who hopped in, taking the bags of breakfast goods from Patrick before he closed her door, came around to the driver's side and started the car, heading in the direction of his place.

They were silent initially, until Nina spoke up. "So, I guess we just come out and say it. To Kate."

"Mm-hmm", Patrick nodded. "If you're sure. She'll go crazy, you know?"

"I know. And we'll have to listen to the 'I-told-you-so's'. But she needs to hear it from us first. And she'll be so happy for us, I know she will."

"Yeah" Patrick replied softly, an old memory floating back into his mind. Nina noticed that he seemed distracted, and gently called his name, bringing his attention back to the present.

"Sorry, I was just remembering…" He stopped, not knowing how to proceed.

"Patrick? What is it?" Nina was starting to feel anxious. Patrick pulled over the car and turned to face Nina.

"It's nothing, really. Just… I remember telling Kate about Jodie being pregnant, and-"

"Ohhhh" Nina interrupted, suddenly understanding. "I'm sorry Patrick. If you want to wait to tell her, that's ok-"

"No, no, we should tell Kate, you're right. There are bound to be lots of these memories flooding back, that's all. I'll just have to get used to it. It'll be fine."

"Yeah, probably. But we should talk about it, maybe once we're back home? I don't want you feeling that you can't share things with me, Patrick."

"No, I know that. No more misunderstandings, yeah?" Patrick smiled faintly at Nina, who smiled back and squeezed his hand. "Let's go, and face Hurricane Kate!"

They both laughed at the apt nickname for his sister as Patrick started the car again and headed the short distance to his former apartment, where Kate now lived.

Patrick's sister Kate must have been watching out for their arrival, as before Nina or Patrick could knock on the ivy-clad grey door, it flung open, and Kate ushered them in, baby Isabella trying desperately to convince her mother to let her down.

"Oh sorry, she's taken her first steps, and now she kicks up a fuss if I don't let her walk everywhere. Anyway, come in, come in!".

Patrick and Nina smiled at each other, before Patrick turned his attention to his niece. "Hey bubba! Are you walking now? Clever girl, huh? Come on, show Uncle Patrick".

Isabella gurgled at her uncle, wriggled her way out of Kate's arms, and took a few unsteady steps towards Patrick, who crouched down with arms outstretched, while Nina stood behind him, tears welling in her eyes. 'Guess I'd better get used to all this emotion', she thought to herself. 'Bloody hormones!'.

Just at that moment, Patrick swooped Isabella up in his arms, stood and turned to face Nina, his face turning from joy at his niece's tentative few steps to concern as he noticed that she was on the verge of crying.

"Nina? What's wrong?" He whispered, not wishing to alarm Kate, or embarrass Nina, who quickly brushed her tears away and smiled reassuringly at Patrick before whispering back. "Nothing, just hormones."

Patrick nodded with relief and understanding, and they turned around to face Kate, who had missed none of the exchange, and was standing in the hallway, eyebrows raised, with her hands on her hips.

"Ok, who's going to tell me what's going on?"

Patrick sighed, glanced at Nina to check that she was all right, and started walking towards Kate, with Isabella safely in his arms. "Let's go upstairs Kate and eat some breakfast. I promise, we'll tell you all about it." Kate, somewhat mollified, led the way upstairs.

Only a few minutes later, after the adults had eaten their croissants, and watched with amusement and frustration as Isabella spread pastry crumbs all over the patio table, there was a pause in the chatter, and Kate pounced.

"Ok, we've had breakfast. Enough procrastinating. Tell me everything."

Patrick and Nina instinctively reached for each other's hands and linked their fingers together, before simultaneously taking a deep breath in. Nina spoke first.

"Well, clearly, we're back together. For good this time. And we wanted to thank you for believing in us-"

Patrick pretended to choke on his coffee, but said nothing else, even as Kate glared at him. Nina spoke again,

"We just realised that we want the same things, and that we needed to move past all the misunderstandings-"

Now it was Kate's turn to interrupt. "Exactly! That's what I've been saying all along. Took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it?"

By now, Patrick had regained his composure, and squeezing Nina's hand for reassurance, he cleared his throat, and spoke, softly, but with strength.

"Kate, Nina's pregnant."

If it weren't for Isabella banging a plastic spoon against her high chair, you could have heard a pin drop.

Nina and Patrick's grasp on each other's hands grew a bit tighter, and Kate's jaw dropped, before she collected herself, and spoke.

"Oh wow. That's great! Fantastic! Isn't it? I mean, it's ok, isn't it? Wait, is that why you're back together?"

Her natural, rushed, response made Patrick chuckle, and Nina visibly relaxed. Patrick moved to correct Kate.

"No, that's not why we're back together, but yes, it's great, and we're very happy".

Nina nodded along with him, before she was engulfed in a hug by Kate, who whispered in her ear "I'm so, so, happy for you. Patrick will be fine, and so will you and the baby. I just know it. Thank you for bringing my brother back."

Kate's last statement caused Nina to burst into tears, which had been threatening ever since she had walked into the apartment. As Patrick leaned over in concern, she moved into his arms, trying to reassure him that she was fine.

Nina calmed down within moments, wiped her eyes, and turned her attention back to Kate and Isabella. "So, let's start packing up Patrick's things" she declared brightly.

Next: Packing up Patrick's belongings brings back memories for Nina & Patrick.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** _Today's post is in celebration of official word that Offspring returns to Australian screens on 22 May. I didn't plan my overseas trip very well, as I'll be away :(. __Tha__nks once again for the kind reviews. I had to re-write this chapter as I realised (thanks to one of the reviews) that this was the most logical place to bring up the Gus scrapbook. So shout-out to you, "Guest"! And to the rest of you silent readers, thank you for reading (and hopefully enjoying) my story._

Between Nina, Patrick and Kate, it was decided that the most efficient way of packing Patrick's things to return to his house with Nina was for Kate to look after her daughter Isabella, or rather keep her from getting underfoot, while Patrick and Nina got on with it. However now that Isabella could walk, that was easier said than done, and the adults soon realised that it was best if Kate took her to the local park instead.

After the requisite rush to make sure that Isabella was properly attired for the outdoor trip, had enough to eat and drink, and her favourite toys in tow, Patrick and Nina waved them off and turned to look at each other.

"Well, I guess we should get on to it", Patrick said to Nina. Nina nodded, but appeared distracted, which didn't go unnoticed by Patrick.

"What is it?". Nina shook her head, but turned to look at the hallway, and grinned slyly.

"Nothing, nothing… I was just thinking about the first time I came here…"

"Oh yeah." Patrick's smile mirrored Nina's. "You hated me".

"I didn't hate you!" Nina replied indignantly, before her look turned sheepish.

"Ok, well maybe I didn't like you **that** much."

"I was a one night stand for you!"

"You weren't exactly showering me with flowers and chocolate either, you know." Nina tried to defend herself, but couldn't quite keep a straight face.

"I was going for the subtle approach", Patrick too, couldn't help a smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Worked, didn't it?" Patrick's face lit up with a grin.

Nina was forced to acknowledge the truth in his words, and hand in hand, the couple headed down the hallway to begin packing up Patrick's things.

They made quick work of putting Patrick's clothes into bags and cases, and as Patrick insisted that they were too heavy for Nina to carry, she began to sort through the smaller items on his desk and bedside tables. Patrick returned from putting some bags in the car to find Nina holding a black and white covered album. She heard him enter his bedroom and turned towards him with the album in her hands, a question in her eyes.

Patrick sighed, led Nina over to the bed, then sat down next to her and gently took the album out of her hands. Almost reverently, he undid the black ribbon holding the album closed, and opened it to the first page, with cursive writing explaining the purpose of the album. Just two words, "Gus Reid".

Nina gasped, then nodded. But before she could say anything, to explain to Patrick that he didn't need to go any further, he had turned the page again, and now she was faced with photos of a much younger Patrick, and his then-wife Jodie, obviously pregnant. Both Patrick and Nina's eyes lingered over the photos, Patrick's mind drifting back to that much happier time, and Nina transfixed by how carefree and happy Patrick looked. Even in moments of unbridled joy that she had observed (the first time they spent the night together, the time she turned up at his door wearing nothing but a trench coat, the night both of them stood on a dark street and declared their love for each other, and just last night when he had seen their baby on the ultrasound screen), Patrick still carried the hidden pain of the devastating loss of his unborn son, and he had never looked like this. Absently, Nina traced his face in the photos with her fingers. Her thoughts were interrupted by Patrick clearing his voice, and starting to explain.

"Jodie made it. She gave it to me when she came to visit this time. She said that it was so that her children…" his voice became unsteady at this point, "… would know him."

Nina once again found herself on the verge of tears, and rested her head on Patrick's shoulder in comfort.

But Patrick knew that there was more he had to say.

"I couldn't understand why she'd done it, at first. I just wrapped the album up and brought it home, hid it in the drawer. But I couldn't help myself, I kept having to open it up and look at it. And every time I saw those photos of us, I thought of how Jodie had managed to move on, and I got angry at myself for being stuck in the past. But by the time I figured that out, things were so bad between us, and then it seemed like you had moved on, and all I could think of doing was leaving St Francis, to try and stop the pain."

Patrick let out a long, deep breath, and let his head drop, staring at the floor.

"Hey." Nina's voice was soft and she gently reached over and tilted Patrick's face towards hers. "It's ok. We're past that, all right? We'll figure it out, and we'll do it by being honest with each other, like you just were. Thank you for that, I know it's not easy."

Patrick laughed a little, and finally made eye contact with Nina. They hugged each other tightly, until they both felt more calm. As they separated and moved to stand up, Nina's attention was drawn to the upright piano in the corner of the room.

"I've never seen you play", she said questioningly.

Patrick took another deep breath and replied, "No, you haven't. I haven't really played since… since Gus."

Nina looked at him with concern and understanding as Patrick continued.

"My mum played the piano. Growing up, she'd play every night after dinner. Kate and I would dance or sing, and as we got older, I had lessons, and started playing, then Kate did too. It was the only time, just a few minutes every night, where we felt like a family."

Nina hadn't heard Patrick speak about his childhood before, and was full of questions. She started with the obvious one.

"What about your dad?"

Patrick sighed. "Dad would be sitting in the corner, drink in hand. 'Hard day at work' was the usual excuse, then as we got older, there weren't any excuses, just the drinking."

"Is that why you don't drink?". Nina had always been curious about this, assuming it was something to do with Patrick's history of drug use.

"Mostly, yes. I know I'm not good with it, as you well know from the last time I had a few. I thought I could handle it, you know, just a couple, and usually I can just have one glass of wine, and I'm fine. But when other things are spinning out of control, so does my ability to stop at one drink."

Nina spontaneously reached for Patrick and embraced him warmly, waiting to feel the release of tension from his body. It came eventually, after several long moments, and they naturally moved apart, still holding hands. Patrick resumed speaking.

"Dad and I, we don't really speak. I tried to mend things with him when Jodie was pregnant. I guess I was worried about the kind of father I would be-". At this, Patrick's voice cracked, and his eyes filled with tears. Nina's heart broke in that instant, and she too, started to cry. But she knew how important it was to both of them, and their future together, that they didn't back away from difficult moments like this. She took a deep breath, and started to speak.

"I could just say to you that I think you'll be a wonderful father, and that is absolutely the truth. Regardless of how impulsive we were in conceiving this baby…" They both smiled at this, and Patrick glanced somewhat suggestively at the bed they sat on.

"… deep down, I've always known that you were exactly the kind of man that I wanted to have children with. Patrick, I've hardly got the picture postcard family myself. Look at us! Sure, Darcy and Geraldine loved us, but he was always cheating on her, and who did she choose to exact revenge on him? Phillip! Not to mention Daryl, the teenage parking inspector." They both laughed at that.

"I've seen you with Isabella. You adore each other, Patrick, and for now, you're the only thing close to a father she's ever known. And given time, I know you would be a wonderful influence on Alfie too."

Patrick raised his eyebrows at Nina, not entirely convinced. She decided it was time to broach something she had been thinking about all morning, more so since Patrick's most recent revelations.

"Patrick, I think we need help. Like counselling. You and me, together. Figuring this stuff out, with the help of a professional." Nina winced as she said the words, a little fearful of Patrick's reaction. She need not have worried.

"Yeah, I've been thinking the same thing. Jodie and I, we tried it, but it was all too late, and I wasn't honest about the drugs…" Patrick's voice faded away, and his face was etched with the pain of remembering those dark days.

Nina decided that was enough for now. "Right, well, this time it's going to be different, ok? I'll make some inquiries at work on Monday, find some names for counsellors, and make an appointment. Meanwhile, how about the piano stays here for now? Who knows, Isabella might end up playing it?"

Patrick smiled. "Let her get the hang of walking first, huh? How about we start putting things in the car?". Nina nodded and bent down to pick up one of the boxes, only to be restrained by Patrick.

"Not that one, here, take this" Nina looked skeptically at the basket of knickknacks Patrick handed her, as he lifted a heavier box.

"I'm pregnant Patrick, not incapacitated. If you think that I'm going to let you wrap me in cotton wool, then you've got another thing coming!"

"Point taken. Just indulge me for now, ok? Only yesterday you were bleeding, and I know, I know, avoiding lifting isn't going to change anything, except it will make **me **feel better. All right?"

Nina nodded meekly, let out a loud sigh, and made a big deal of carrying the feather light basket out to Patrick's car, as he closely followed her.

Within minutes, the car was loaded up, and Patrick rang Kate to tell her they were ready to head off. Time had done nothing to diminish Kate's enthusiasm at her brother's reconciliation with Nina, and their pregnancy news, but after promises from both Patrick and Nina that they would catch up with Kate and Isabella soon, the conversation ended and they were free to head back to their home.

Next: Patrick engages in some male bonding, while Nina has a typically awkward conversation with Kate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**_ Thanks once again for the reviews, and to Aimee for introducing yourself. This chapter is necessary for moving the plot forward. If you're disappointed by the lack of Patrick-Nina interaction, don't worry, the next chapter will make up for it, and should be posted before the end of the weekend. I haven't been brave enough yet to write any Billie scenes, particularly not after seeing the promo where she points out the perils of Nina & Patrick's house for a toddler. I'm not sure I could top that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. _

Ever since Patrick had left his job at St Francis Hospital, it had become something of a tradition for him and Martin Clegg to catch up over a weekly squash game. They arranged to meet on a Tuesday afternoon at their local squash court.

After warming up, the two men started playing. Clegg with his usual focus and, it must be said, greater skill, quickly won the first game, and in the break in play, addressed the topic foremost in his mind.

"How are you and Nina?"

Patrick adopted a resigned expression, knowing that the question was inevitable.

"Fine… good actually. I've moved back in, and Nina's found a counsellor for us to see. And I'm sure you know that she has her first antenatal appointment with you next week."

"Ah yes, the pregnancy. Congratulations." Dr. Clegg looked sideways at Patrick, attempting to gauge his reaction as he prepared to serve.

"Thanks." Patrick was somewhat distracted in his reply, and Clegg went further.

"It would hardly be a surprise to anyone if you had mixed feelings about Nina being pregnant."

"I don't have mixed feelings! I'm happy. **We're** happy. Our relationship isn't quite as simple as that though, and both Nina and I acknowledge that, which is why she suggested counselling, and I agreed. We've got issues to work through and that's what we're going to do. Need I remind you, regardless of how you and Cherie seem to be in a relationship, you're no expert."

"Hmm." Clegg wasn't entirely convinced, but in a rare moment of insight, decided against harassing Patrick any further. "Well, I look forward to seeing you at Nina's appointment. Five-nil" he stated emphatically as the squash ball went sailing past Patrick's racquet.

Meanwhile, Kate and Isabella arrived at Nina and Patrick's place, as Kate and Nina had arranged to catch up. Kate wanted much more detail about her brother's reconciliation with Nina, and Nina herself had missed Kate's warmth and enthusiasm for her relationship with Patrick.

However now that Isabella was walking, and her uncle's place was not (yet) child proof, Kate and Nina quickly decided to find a nearby café.

"How about Palomino? We had mothers' group there recently, and the coffee was great. Not to mention there's a really cute barista, but of course that's of no interest to you any more" said Kate brightly, managing to strap Isabella into her stroller while Nina locked her front door.

"Oh, umm, well, actually…" Nina turned bright red and stumbled over her words, trying to find a plausible excuse for why she didn't want to go to the café where Adam, her "soup kitchen saint" as Kim had dubbed him, worked, and where she had woken upstairs after a night Nina would really rather forget.

Kate, perceptive as always, stopped in her tracks, and raised her eyebrows in question.

"Well…" replied Nina, realising that she would just have to be honest with Kate. "I think I know who you mean. The barista. Is his name Adam?" Kate shrugged, unsure.

Nina continued to describe Adam. "Not very tall, neatly trimmed beard, wears ironic t-shirts and pendants on leather strings?"

"That's the one! How do you know him?"

Nina didn't think her face could get more red, but it did. 'Think Nina, think!' she told herself. Anything, any excuse would be better than the truth. Meanwhile, Kate continued to stare at her, hands on hips, eyebrows raised.

"Oh Kate, well, it's funny really, well no, it's not 'funny ha-ha', more like 'funny peculiar', you know. Coincidence really," Nina laughed nervously, trying to buy some time before the inevitable awkward revelation.

"So I guess you like Adam then? That's great! I hadn't really wanted to ask you how you felt about getting out there again, you know, after everything that's happened…" Nina's voice trailed off as she realised that this approach to avoiding telling Kate about her history with Adam was possibly quite hurtful.

Kate's face softened, however, and she hesitantly acknowledged that she did indeed find Adam attractive. Meanwhile, Nina's mind was racing. 'Kate and Adam? Adam and Kate? That could work. He's a really lovely man, I mean look at the way he didn't take advantage of you even when you were legless! Of course it would be awkward at the start, seeing him again, and with someone else, and then there's Patrick… Oh God, Patrick! How would I begin to even explain it to Patrick? The last time he saw Adam he tried to punch the living daylights out of him and ended up dislocating his shoulder instead…' "Hmm, what?"

Nina realised that she had tuned out for a little too long, as Kate was now waving her hands in front of her face, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Kate! Oh Isabella, you're wondering what we're doing, aren't you?" Nina turned her attention to Patrick's niece, who was getting very agitated by being constrained in her stroller, which wasn't going anywhere at the moment.

"Why don't we just go to the park down the street and let Isabella play while we talk?" Kate readily acquiesced to Nina's suggestion, and they started walking, which calmed the baby down somewhat.

Within a few minutes, Isabella was happily seated on a swing, while Kate and Nina alternated pushing her gently. They were able to continue their conversation, interrupted only by Isabella's happy squeals as she sailed through the air on the swing.

Nina knew that it was time to be honest with Kate. She took a deep breath, and recounted the story, starting with the night of dancing with Cherie, Kim, Renee and Zara, mistaking the soup kitchen for a souvlaki van, then glossing over the waking-up-naked-and-wandering-down-to-the-café-dre ssed-only-in-a-sheet, to the awkward encounter between Adam and an inebriated Patrick.

Kate managed to fill in the gaps, embarrassing Nina afresh by confessing that she had walked in on Patrick and Nina in his bed during their brief encounter, but after much nervous laughter and embarrassment from both women, they smiled at each other and the conversation turned serious.

"Kate, if you're thinking you're ready to, I don't know, date someone? I think Adam is a great guy, obviously! I can talk to him if you want. You know, give him your number if he's interested. I'd have to tell him you're Patrick's sister, of course…"

"Oh Nina, would you? That would be great! I mean, it might not be great, he might run screaming in the opposite direction, but I'm not sure if I'm brave enough to ask him out myself. And you'd have to tell him about Isabella. She's not a secret, and obviously if he's noticed me at all, he would know that I'm in a mothers' group."

Nina tried to reassure an understandably nervous Kate, who suddenly realised that there was another, potentially bigger problem, one which had already occurred to Nina.

Simultaneously, the women looked at each other and worriedly uttered one word:

"Patrick".

_**Next:** Nina starts feeling the effects of pregnancy, and Patrick's overprotective instincts emerge._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **_Wow! Such lovely comments - thank you! Fear not, there is more to come, although I had major computer issues today which slowed progress somewhat. This chapter is my personal favourite. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think._

Nina and Patrick arrived home within minutes of each other, Nina having walked the short distance from the park after parting from Kate and Isabella, and Patrick having decided to jog home from his squash game with Clegg.

Nina was in their kitchen making a cup of herbal tea as Patrick came in the door, adorably hot and sweaty and slightly out of breath. Without realising what she was doing, Nina's feet propelled her in Patrick's direction, and she reached up to kiss him. Patrick responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Nina's slight frame, and the couple became entwined with each other. But only seconds later Nina wrenched herself away, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Patrick stared in confusion, before walking quickly towards the bathroom, only to be greeted by the unmistakeable sounds of Nina retching. Patrick reached straight for the bathroom door handle, before remembering Nina's distress when he had walked into the bathroom unannounced, soon after they had moved in together. Instead he leaned his forehead against the door and softly called out her name.

Nina groaned in reply, but Patrick soon heard the flush of the toilet, running of water from the tap, and the sound of tooth-brushing, before Nina opened the door and smiled weakly at him.

"You ok?" Concern and fear was written all over Patrick's face, and Nina's smile grew wider as she moved to reassure him.

"Yeah, it's just morning sickness. Stupid name, it's clearly not confined to mornings. Hyperemesis is what it is." The medical terminology so familiar to both of them was only slightly reassuring to Patrick.

"Is this the first time it's happened?"

"Well, I was feeling queasy this morning, but it seemed to settle. I hate to say it, but I think it was your smell when you came back from your run."

"Oh." Patrick was flummoxed. "Well, I'll just go and have a shower then. As long as you're ok? I mean don't move, all right, just sit down and I'll be right back." Patrick headed upstairs as he spoke, wanting to get cleaned up and check on Nina as soon as possible.

Nina smiled indulgently at Patrick, despite still feeling a little unwell, and went to curl up on the couch. Before she knew it, Nina was overcome with a tiredness like she had never felt before, and by the time Patrick came downstairs, only minutes later, freshly showered and in clean clothes, Nina was fast asleep.

Aware that it was better to let Nina sleep than to wake her just to satisfy his own anxiety that she was ok, Patrick tip-toed over to the long, rustic, dining table, and sat down with his laptop, making sure that he could still keep an eye on Nina. He typed "hyperemesis" into the search engine and began reading intently.

By the time Nina woke from her sleep on the couch, darkness had fallen, and the only light was from the kitchen, where Patrick appeared to be cooking dinner, making as little noise as possible. Nina startled him by hugging him from behind as he chopped vegetables. He turned immediately, scanning her face anxiously for any signs that she wasn't well.

"I'm fine!" Nina said in response to Patrick's silent question. "I can't believe I fell asleep for that long though." They smiled at each other, Patrick's hands resting on Nina's hips, until Nina leaned into him and kissed him soundly. Patrick wrapped Nina in a tight embrace, and she responded by reaching up on tip-toes, and running her hands through his hair.

Eventually, Patrick pulled back and raised his eyebrows at Nina. "Not feeling sick again?" He was half-joking, but clearly still worried about what had happened earlier.

"Seriously Patrick, I'm fine. And hungry! What are you cooking?"

"Just stir-fry. Ginger beef. Apparently ginger's good for hyperemesis. I've made a shopping list – ginger ale, crystallised ginger, gingernut biscuits…"

"Yuck!" Nina pulled a disgusted face, but soon clarified herself in response to the disconsolate look on Patrick's face.

"No, just the biscuits, really. I've hated them ever since Jimmy broke one of his baby teeth on one, and there was just blood everywhere, including the biscuit. But dinner sounds lovely, and you're right, there are studies that show the effectiveness of ginger in managing hyperemesis…"

Patrick smiled at her, pleased to see the return of Dr. Nina Proudman, Obstetrician.

He ushered her over to the dining table, and within minutes, they were sitting opposite each other, fragrant bowls of food in front of them. Nina tucked into her dinner with gusto, under the watchful eye of Patrick. It was then that she remembered her earlier conversation with Kate, and sighed, which did not go unnoticed by Patrick.

"What's wrong? Is it the food? Are you feeling sick again? Here, I can make you something else… how about some toast?"

Nina laughed, and reached out across the table to loosely grasp Patrick's hand and prevent him from getting up and fussing over her. "Stay there and finish your dinner. I'm fine. I just need to talk to you about something."

Patrick continued to look worried and Nina decided to just go ahead and launch into the difficult topic.

"I saw Kate today, and it turns out that she thinks she'd like to start dating." Nina didn't give Patrick the chance to respond, before continuing in a rush of words.

"And it's funny really, she's met someone, well, she's seen someone she likes, and it happens to be someone we know. Well, I know him, and you've met him, and anyway, I offered to give him her number, and see what happens. So that's it! That's my news for the day. What about you?"

Patrick dropped his chopsticks into his bowl and simply stared at Nina. After a long pause, he finally spoke.

"Kate. My sister, Kate? My sister, who lived silently in an abusive relationship, hiding it from everyone while she was pregnant, and has taken months to recover to some semblance of her old self, that Kate?"

Nina could only nod in response as Patrick rose from the table, and started clearing the dishes, obviously agitated. Nina got up too, and joined him at the sink, trying to help him wash the dishes, while Patrick took out his frustration on the blameless crockery, clenching his jaw and not saying anything more.

Until the moment that Nina had really been dreading.

"Who is he?"

"Hmmm?" She tried feigned innocence to delay the inevitable.

"Nina. Who. Is. He? The guy Kate's interested in?"

"Oh, well, umm, hmmm… Adam." His name dropped out of Nina's mouth, and she winced, closing her eyes to avoid Patrick's reaction. It meant, however, that the first warning she had of Patrick leaving was the front door slamming behind him.

**Next: **Where has Patrick gone? And how will Nina react? Will the author ever allow Nina to meet with Adam again, or is she too scared that her inner muse will force our happy couple apart again? Will she ever stop previewing the next chapter with questions and just get on and post it?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** _Wow - so many views and lovely comments. Thank you! I'm so glad this story is resonating with so many of you. __ I hope you have as much fun reading it as I have been having writing these scenes. __I figured I've left you in enough suspense as to where Patrick has vanished. Enjoy.  
_

Nina's first thought was for Kate, as she was almost certain that Patrick would have gone to confront her over her feelings for Adam.

'What if he's gone to see Adam though? Oh God, he'll end up with another dislocated shoulder, or worse, and I'll have to go and retrieve him from Emergency… I should call Adam… I should call Patrick… no, no, call Kate, yes, that's it, call Kate.'

Nina looked around the kitchen in desperation for her phone, which she spotted on the dining table. She quickly found Kate's number and called her.

"Hi Nina!"

"Kate, I think Patrick's heading over to see you. I… I told him about Adam, and he left all of a sudden, and I'm so sorry, I didn't know he would react like that, well, I mean, I thought he might, but… anyway, he may not even come and see you, I don't really know-"

"Wait, he didn't tell you where he was going?" Kate sounded incensed at her brother's behaviour, albeit a bit fearful at what might transpire if he did turn up at her doorstep.

Nina was hesitant in her reply "N-no, he didn't really say much. I just thought it's most likely he's coming to see you, so I thought I'd better warn you, Kate. I can come over if you like?"

"No, no, don't do that. I can take care of Patrick. Are you ok, Nina?"

Nina was quick to reassure Kate that she was fine.

"Well, I'll call you if Pat does turn up, or… or if he doesn't. Thanks Nina. Take care."

The two women hung up, and Kate checked on a sleeping Isabella, closing her bedroom door so that she wouldn't be woken if Patrick did indeed show up.

Meanwhile, Nina stood in the kitchen, a little lost as to what to do next. Almost automatically, she started drying and putting away the dinner dishes, in need of distraction. She tried not to cast her mind back to Patrick's sudden departure, as to do so would be to acknowledge that she had found it deeply upsetting and unsettling. Nina couldn't stop her thoughts from racing though, and she winced as she played out an imagined confrontation between Patrick and Kate in her mind. More worryingly for Nina though, was the feeling of abandonment, yet again. How many times would she and Patrick go through this farce? It seemed that whenever things became difficult, Patrick's instinct was to put distance, both emotional and physical, between them. And now, there was a baby to think about. Nina's hand protectively dropped to her abdomen, and she sat down suddenly, tears filling her eyes. Before she could berate herself for being overly emotional, she found herself gently rubbing her tummy and whispering to her unborn child.

"It's ok. It'll be ok. Daddy…" her voice cracked a little as she said the word out loud for the first time in reference to Patrick "… he just needs some time out. He'll be back, very soon. He's scared, that's all. He loves you, and me, very much. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he saw you on the ultrasound for the first time. It's just that he worries about your Aunty Kate, the same way he worries about you, and me, and your cousin Isabella, and all the people he l-loves." Her voice hitched a little, and Nina took a few deep breaths before standing up, turning off the lights and heading upstairs.

Having calmed herself down somewhat, Nina, admittedly with a tight grasp on her phone, lay down in bed, staring at the dark screen of her phone, until it lit up with a message from Kate.

"He's here. Let you know when he leaves."

Nina let out the breath that she had been holding, dropped the phone back on the bedside table, and rolled on to her back, staring vacantly at the bedroom ceiling.

Meanwhile, Kate was prepared for a battle with Patrick, who had knocked loudly on the front door, but had not yet used his key to force his way in. Kate braced herself mentally and opened the door, firing the first salvo.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Nina where you were going?"

Patrick was taken aback, both by Kate's forcefulness and what she actually said. It genuinely hadn't occurred to him to tell Nina where he was going. His mind and body had propelled him to check that his little sister was all right, and that had been his only thought until this moment. He blinked a few times, and reached into his jeans pocket for his phone.

Kate wasn't going to let her brother off that easily though, and grabbed the phone from Patrick's hands.

"Don't bother. I've told her that you're here, and you and I are going to have this out, **after** which you can slink back home and grovel your way back with Nina. God knows she doesn't deserve this crap from you though!"

"Kate, please, can I just come in?" Patrick looked so worried, his hair dishevelled, no doubt from running his hands through it, that Kate took pity on him, and stood back, letting him enter the apartment. She refused to yield her hold on his phone though, and placing her finger over his lips to warn him that Isabella was sleeping, led her brother silently upstairs, where they sat at the dining table.

Kate raised her eyebrows defiantly at Patrick, and spoke first. "Well?" She had no intention of making this easy for him.

Patrick found that he couldn't speak in any more than a whisper. "You want to start seeing someone? A-Adam?"

Kate replied in a similar hushed tone. "Yeah." She quickly moved to explain, and reached across the table to grab Patrick's hand.

"I didn't know who he was, Pat. Not that it would have made a difference, I don't think. I just… I'm over being lonely. And I've seen him a few times at his café, and he seems like a really nice guy, and maybe he's interested in me, I don't know… he might not be, I might have read it all wrong, but I'm ready to give it a try."

Patrick closed his eyes and nodded slowly. Kate clasped his hand a little more tightly.

"You've got to let it go. This overprotectiveness. Believe me, I've appreciated it, but I've probably taken advantage of it- " She shook her head at Patrick as he tried to disagree.

"Really, I don't know what Isabella and I would have done without you, especially in the beginning. But it's been over twelve months, and you've got this fresh start with Nina, and now a baby, and you can't wrap us all up in cotton wool and protect us from the world. Patrick, you've got to make it work with Nina this time. You were bloody lucky to get a second chance, and you can't waste it."

"I know. I just… I just needed to make sure you were ok. And I...I guess I was mad that it's **Adam**. Why him, Kate? He's such a hippie!"

Kate snorted. "Is that the best you can do? Call him a hippie? Come on Pat, I know you don't like him because of his history with Nina, but no one's asking **you** to go out with him. Just give me some space, ok? That's all I'm asking for."

"Yeah, ok. I'll try. Can I have my phone back now?"

"On one condition. **I'll** text Nina and tell her you're on your way home, and that's exactly what you'll do."

Patrick agreed, and the siblings headed back to the front door, hugging each other tightly before Patrick left.

After tossing and turning restlessly for a long time, the exhaustion of early pregnancy had finally caught up with Nina, and by the time Patrick returned home from seeing Kate, she had fallen asleep.

He entered their bedroom quietly, and tried to lie down on his side of the bed without disturbing Nina's sleep, but was unsuccessful, and Nina turned to face him, their faces illuminated only by the moonlight through the windows. She didn't say anything at first, just looked at him with a slight frown, and Patrick knew that he had to try and explain himself. He'd been struggling with what to say as he drove the short distance back from his former apartment, but now, as he looked Nina in the eye, the words came tumbling out.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or abandon you, I just needed to check that Kate was ok. I've always looked out for her, and when I didn't… when I couldn't, because I was in such a dark place… she went ahead and married that dickhead, and well, you know what happened…"

Nina sighed, and reached out to Patrick, holding his face in her hands.

"Patrick, I know you feel responsible for Kate and Isabella, and I admire that. But we're supposed to be in a relationship; we're meant to figure these things out **together**. I know that the thought of Kate seeing anyone, let alone Adam, upsets you, but we should have been able to talk about it. And I **did** feel abandoned, just a little bit. I thought you'd probably gone to see Kate, but part of me… all right, the paranoid part… imagined you trying to punch Adam's lights out and ending up in Emergency!"

Patrick laughed wryly at that, and subconsciously rubbed his previously dislocated shoulder at the memory. That moment of brevity encouraged him to speak again.

"I told Kate I didn't know what she saw in that hippie. But really I was scared, scared at the thought of her getting hurt again… but there's more to it than that." Patrick broke eye contact with Nina briefly, but forced himself to look at her again, and tell her the truth.

"I was scared that if Adam came back into our lives, that you'd realise you'd made a mistake by being with me. I mean you said as much, when I got drunk and acted like an idiot-"

Nina started to protest, but Patrick continued,

"No, no, it's ok, I deserved it. And I probably don't deserve you. But Nina, I meant it when I said that I want to be with you no matter what. I just need help with dealing with what that involves. Which I'll get when we go to counselling. And until then, I promise, no more leaving without explanation."

Nina smiled and tremulously replied, "Thank you. And I want to be with you too, no matter what. You need to know that nothing happened between Adam and me. I was still too much in love with you. But I do think that he's a nice guy, and I don't think that he would hurt Kate or Isabella. So I'm going to talk to him, and give him her number if he wants it, ok?"

Patrick nodded in reply, despite his reservations, and kissed Nina gently before, exhausted from the day's upheaval, they both drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

_**Next: **Nina vs. Adam._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** _Thank you for all your comments and lovely reviews. A - you should have a go at writing yourself. I was envious of your imagined Nina/Adam scenario, but have chosen not to change what I've already written.  
_

_I've really been enjoying this escape from real life while we await season 4 of Offspring. From the limited amount of spoiler information out there (I figure people wanting to stay spoiler-free wouldn't be reading this story, but if you are, I'd **stop reading now**):_

_It seems as though we are going to see Nina & Patrick attend counselling, and also babysitting a toddler (I imagine that's Isabella). Instead of treading on the toes of the writers & creative people involved in this wonderfully-crafted show, I'm going to stay away from those scenes, and also because I don't think I could do justice to the research that would no doubt have gone into the show's portrayal of relationship counselling._

_Which is a very long-winded way of saying that I'll continue writing what I think are missing scenes. There will be a few more in the next week, and then I'm going to have a break until season 4 starts. I'm sure there will be more missing scenes though, which I intend to fill in during or after season 4 ends._

_In the meantime, let's see what happens when Nina meets Adam again.  
_

Nina had the next day off, and she and Patrick were scheduled to see a relationship counsellor for the first time late in the afternoon. Before that, her mother had insisted that they meet for lunch. Nina had agreed with some degree of guilt, aware that even though it had only been a few days since she and Patrick had got back together, she had been in a bubble and had essentially ignored her family, with whom she was normally very close.

Patrick was going to join her after his shift at St Francis, however he seemed determined to be late for work, fussing over Nina, checking that she wasn't suffering too badly from morning sickness, and ensuring that she had ample food and drink supplies.

After Patrick finally set off for work, Nina rose and decided it was as good a time as any to see if Adam might be interested in Kate. She set off in the direction of the nearby café where he worked, hoping that she would catch him at a quiet moment, after the morning rush. Her wish was granted, as there were only a couple of patrons at Palomino by the time Nina arrived. That still didn't stop her from thinking twice though, walking past the café's large windows, then summoning up the courage to turn around, open the door and enter the premises.

Adam looked up from behind the coffee machine as the door opened, and Nina nervously smiled at him, before moving in the direction of the corner, trying to quietly sit down, but failing miserably. First, she managed to get her handbag tangled up with her scarf and necklaces, and lost her balance as she tried to free herself, bumping into the table, and spilling water everywhere. Although deeply embarrassed, the moment served to break the tension between her and Adam, who came over to clean up the mess Nina had made. In between Adam mopping up water and Nina apologising, it was a couple of minutes before they sat down, and Adam looked expectantly across the table at Nina.

She began hesitantly. "H-hi. How are you?"

"I'm fine Nina. Is that why you're here? To find out how I am?"

Nina sighed, aware that this conversation was going to be just as awkward as she had anticipated.

"Adam, you have every right to be angry with me…"

"I'm not angry Nina. I just don't know why you're here." Adam spoke quietly, yet firmly.

"I'll get to that in a minute Adam, I promise. But there are a couple of things I need to tell you first."

Adam raised his eyebrows, waiting for Nina's revelation. She took a sip of water, her hand trembling slightly, and decided to just say it.

"I'm back together with Patrick. And I'm pregnant. The baby's his. Obviously!" Nina laughed nervously.

To Adam's credit, his expression didn't change, but Nina felt compelled to fill the ensuing silence.

"I'm sorry Adam, I really am. I was just so miserable when Patrick and I broke up, and I know that I used you terribly. But I'm incredibly grateful, because you made me realise that I needed to face up to the truth. Patrick and I don't have an easy relationship, by any means, but we are committed to making it work. I apologise that you were caught in the middle of it all."

Nina looked into Adam's eyes, silently pleading for forgiveness and understanding.

Adam being fundamentally a decent person, recognised Nina's need, and smiled wryly at her.

"It's ok Nina. I'm happy for you, truly. Can I get you a herbal tea or something?"

Nina nodded gratefully, her eyes following Adam as he returned to the counter, coming back shortly after with the requested cup of lemon and ginger tea, and an espresso for himself.

"So, I get the impression that there's more to this visit."

Nina inhaled the aroma of the tea, before taking a cautious sip and carefully placing the cup back on the table.

"Mm-hmm, you're right. I hear that you have a mothers' group here, on a Wednesday morning?"

Adam replied, somewhat quizzically. "Yeah, you want to join it? I'm not really sure how that works…"

"No, no, no, it's more that a friend of mine belongs to it. Kate. Taller than me, long blonde hair, her daughter Isabella just turned one?"

"Yeah, I know Kate. Nice girl. Cute baby." Adam looked a little suspiciously at Nina.

"Yes, well, by some weird coincidence she figured out that I know you. And she's single – her marriage ended when Isabella was born, and it's taken her a long time to move past it, but she… well, she likes you… and when she found out that I knew you, she asked me to see if you'd like her number." Nina stumbled her way through the explanation, finishing in a rush and taking another sip of tea, before looking across at Adam expectantly.

"Right, ok. Hmm." Adam was initially non-committal. Then a thought struck him.

"I don't remember you ever mentioning a friend Kate. She must be a pretty good friend though, for you to go to all this trouble on her behalf."

'As if this whole thing wasn't awkward enough!', Nina thought to herself. She started thinking of ways of exacting revenge on Kate, but couldn't bring herself to think poorly of Patrick's sister. 'Patrick's sister. Yeah. Come on Nina, you have to tell Adam. Just say the words!'

"Kate is Patrick's sister." She flinched slightly, waiting for Adam's reaction.

He let out a long breath, and pushed himself back from the table slightly.

"Oh Nina, really?"

"Yep. Awkward, I know. But I'm not talking to you because of Patrick, in fact, he's taken a little while to adjust to the idea of his sister wanting to go out with anyone, let alone-"

"Let alone me. Yeah, I get it." Adam sighed. "Nina, I'm not sure I need that kind of complication in my life-"

"I understand. I'm sorry for bothering you." Nina started to rise from the table.

"Wait. I haven't finished. You're a great person, Nina, and for you to go through all this hassle, I know you must think it's worth it. I don't need you to tell me the details of Kate's past, but I do need to know that Patrick is ok with me getting to know her. I have a sister, and regardless of how nice you think I am, if anyone even thought of hurting her, I would rip them to shreds. I wouldn't expect any different from Patrick, and I've seen his temper already. I don't wish to experience it again. So I need you to tell him that I'll treat his sister right. Ok?"

Nina nodded gratefully. "Thank you Adam. I'll make sure that Patrick and I stay out of whatever happens." She reached into her bag for her phone, and texted Kate's number to Adam's phone. Wishing him luck, she got up and left the café without a backward glance. Once outside, she sent Kate a quick text message:

"Gave Adam your number. Have promised him Patrick & I will steer clear. Good luck. Call me if you need to, x".

That done, Nina's mind turned to lunch with her mother, followed by her first counselling session with Patrick.

_**Next: **Nina visits Geraldine, and there's an unexpected visitor at Darcy Proudman Real Estate._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:**_ I've really been enjoying this escape from real life while we await season 4 of Offspring, and hope you have too. Nina and Patrick have some things to sort out with other people in this chapter, but fear not, there's some happy couple loveliness to come. Let me know what you think.  
_

Nina was pleased with the outcome of her conversation with Adam, and excited for Kate. She thought about calling Patrick, but was running late for lunch with Geraldine, and knew that she would be seeing Patrick at counselling later. Although nervous about the upcoming session, Nina knew that this was a necessary part of their long-term success as a couple, and ultimately, as a family.

Nina quickly walked home from the café, and drove to her mother's house. As she parked in front and stepped out of the car, she took a moment to look at her childhood home, as if with new eyes. So much had changed in recent times, with the discovery that Phillip Noonan, not Darcy was her biological father, and was now seemingly in a relationship with Geraldine. But as Nina gazed at the brick Victorian house with its unkempt garden, she thought back to her early years, and was filled with the sense of peace. For all their faults and marital issues, Nina had never doubted the unconditional love that Geraldine and Darcy gave her, Billie and Jimmy. Only as she grew older, and more aware of Darcy's infidelity and its impact on Geraldine, had she developed the anxieties that had shaped her adult life.

Once again, Nina instinctively placed her hand on her belly, in a protective gesture. She felt embarrassed now at having chastised Billie for the same behaviour before her devastating miscarriage. Nina couldn't help it though, and she found herself speaking to her unborn child, inside her own head.

'I promise you, your Daddy and I are going to create a wonderful home for you. You'll see. I can't guarantee that there won't be ups and downs, but we love you so much already, and we only want the best for you.'

While still very much preoccupied with her thoughts, the front door opened, and Nina was brought back to the present with the sight of Geraldine and Phillip embracing passionately in the doorway.

"H-hello?" Nina interrupted her biological parents hesitantly. They scrambled apart and tried to tidy up each other's appearances, before turning and smiling nervously in Nina's direction. Geraldine was the first to recover her composure.

"Darling, you're early! Jimmy and Zara and Alfie aren't back from the paediatrician's appointment yet, and well, Phillip was just leaving-"

Dr. Noonan had recovered enough to speak, and interrupted Geraldine.

"Yes, I've got a full clinic this afternoon. Must dash! Nina, you look lovely. Everything's well with the…well, with the pregnancy, and with Patrick, I hope?"

Nina nodded, but didn't trust herself to speak just yet. Phillip walked towards her, and the pair hugged awkwardly, before Phillip left, waving gawkily at Nina and her mother from inside his car.

Geraldine ushered Nina inside. "Come in darling, it's so good to see you! Now, tell me everything – how are you? How's Patrick?"

Nina sat down at her mother's dining table, while Geraldine fussed over her, and starting boiling the kettle for a cup of tea. She filled her mother in on the events of the past few days, including that morning's conversation with Adam, and the fact that she and Patrick were going to attend counselling. Putting to one side the fact that Geraldine and Phillip appeared to be pretty heavily involved with each other, there was one other topic of conversation that hadn't come up yet however, but was preying on Nina's mind.

"Mum? How's Billie?"

Geraldine took a deep breath, and sat down across the table from Nina, reaching for her daughter's hand.

"Oh, Nina, well, Billie is… well, you know your sister, she's just taking some time to adjust."

"I tried calling her yesterday Mum, but she wouldn't answer. And I don't think I know what to say in any case. We had a great talk on my birthday, when I thought I'd miscarried, you know, I felt like we really bonded. But, now… Billie's the last person in the world I'd ever want to hurt, and I just don't know what to do." Very much affected by the early pregnancy hormones, Nina burst into tears, and Geraldine clucked in sympathy, before moving to sit next to Nina and hug her.

Once Nina had calmed somewhat, Geraldine spoke. "Darling, it's going to sound trite, but Billie just needs time. She'll be fine! Once she's got used to the idea, she'll be around at your place before you know it, dishing out all sorts of advice. Look how she's been with Alfie. I can't keep her away from here, and she's already driving Zara crazy-"

Nina snorted with laughter, imagining the interaction between her boisterous sister and feisty colleague, with Jimmy ineffectually trying to mediate.

She acknowledged Geraldine's wisdom, and agreed to give Billie the time and space she needed to come to terms with Nina's pregnancy and her own infertility. Geraldine offered to pass on Nina's concern to Billie, so that she didn't feel ignored. Feeling as if a burden had been lifted from her shoulders, Nina thanked her mother, apologised that she couldn't stay to wait for Jimmy, Zara and Alfie's return, and went on her way, with the next stop her counsellor's appointment with Patrick.

Meanwhile, Patrick had time after his shift as anaesthetist at St Francis Hospital to address something that had been bothering him.

Darcy and Billie looked up from their computers at the sound of the front door of Darcy Proudman Real Estate opening. They were surprised to recognise the person who entered the office, and Darcy was the first to stand up and speak.

"Patrick! Good to see you. Come in, come in!" Patrick smiled at Darcy, grateful for the warm reception. He shouldn't have expected any less from the man who had raised Nina. Even though Nina frequently apologised for her family's exuberant behaviour, Patrick secretly enjoyed the Proudman clan's joy for life and fierce loyalty for those they loved. It was so different from the family life he himself had experienced. But today, Patrick was on a mission, and in no mood to be distracted.

"Actually, I was hoping that Billie might be free for a few minutes." He looked expectantly at her, while Billie's gaze dropped back down to her computer and she tried to look busy by shuffling papers. Darcy looked between his daughter and Patrick, and spoke again, before Billie could come up with a feeble excuse.

"Yes, of course she is, aren't you, my dear? I can take care of anything pressing that comes up. Why don't you head over to the pub? I'll call you if I need you."

Billie glared at her father, but he returned her gaze, and physically helped her out of her office chair, and handed Billie her handbag, smiling a little nervously at Patrick as he pushed them both out the door in the direction of the pub across the road.

The only sound as Patrick and Billie crossed the street, Billie a few steps ahead, was of her heels clacking on the road, as she furiously entered the pub. Billie looked around wildly, before stomping in the direction of a quiet corner, and sitting down. Patrick held back, not saying a word until they were both seated.

"Drink?"

"Coffee." Billie replied. Even though she felt like a stiff gin & tonic, she was still considerate enough not to order alcohol in front of Patrick.

Patrick disappeared and soon returned with two cups of coffee.

Billie raised her eyebrows in his direction, and Patrick finally said what he had come to say.

"Billie, Nina's worried about you. I'm worried about you too, and her. She misses you. I know that this is very sudden, and it must have come as a real shock to you, and I don't know what to say to make this better for you. I understand that you need some space, but if… if I could just tell Nina that you're not angry with her, she would be so grateful, I know she would."

Billie remained defiant. "Yeah well, Nina's got a lot to be grateful for."

Patrick agreed. "We both do. And we are. But Billie, you're Nina's best friend in the world, and that means that you're also capable of hurting her the most. I'm not saying that you're doing it deliberately, but the silent treatment is really upsetting her."

"What has she said?" Billie demanded.

"Nothing, and that's what's worrying me. You know Nina, all her thoughts bubble to the surface, but she hasn't said a word about not hearing from you. I've seen her checking her phone dozens of times a day though, and she had lunch with Geraldine today, and I'm sure it was to find out what's happening with you.

Billie, I'm asking a lot, I know, but please, don't punish Nina. She needs you. We're both nervous, and a little terrified, and she needs the people who love her around her."

Billie looked at Patrick with a pained expression. "You know what it's like. Especially with Jimmy and Alfie too… it just hurts so much, you know?" Patrick nodded in sympathy, before Billie continued.

"How did you cope, when your sister was pregnant?"

Patrick winced at the memory, then smiled faintly. "Our situations are quite different, Billie, and I'm not sure I'd recommend my approach. At first I stayed away from Kate & her husband. I didn't think I could cope, but then when it got so bad that she left him and turned up at my doorstep, I was forced to confront that fact that she was nearly due, and I had to look after her, and the baby. And the guilt then… the guilt was overwhelming. If I could have turned back time, and been there for Kate, from the start, I would, no matter how much it hurt me."

"But you're not going to hurt my sister, are you?" There was a challenge in Billie's voice. Patrick's answer was immediate.

"No, I'm not. This is the second chance I probably never deserved, and I know that. We're actually going to counselling this afternoon." Patrick laughed nervously, while Billie looked at him in surprise.

"Ok, well, good. Because you know that if you do anything to hurt Nina, you'll have me to deal with."

"The fear of that alone, Billie… " Patrick and Billie both smiled, and relaxed a little.

"Seriously, I'm not going to hurt her. We're going to stop this behaviour towards each other, with a lot of help. I'm going to need you to keep us honest, ok?"

"I can do that. Hey, why don't you and Nina come over for dinner tonight? Mick has the night off, and it'll be good to catch up".

Patrick demurred initially, not sure whether Nina would feel up to going out after the counselling session, and with her pregnancy nausea still present. But Billie was insistent, and Patrick felt that the sisters needed to meet and clear the air. Billie and Patrick agreed on a time for dinner, before heading their separate ways.

_Next: Will it be a happy couple's dinner with the Proudman sisters and their spouses? And will Adam call Kate?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** _I noticed an error in the last chapter – Patrick works at the Ainsworth now, not St. Francis. Sorry! It's time for Nina & Patrick to have dinner with Billie & Mick. And will anything happen between Adam & Kate? This is the second-to-last chapter for now. Hope you enjoy it – let me know what you think._

Both Nina and Patrick were relieved at the end of their first counselling session. Although there had been some awkward moments as the counsellor gained an understanding of their relationship thus far, they also felt that he could help them tackle the issues that had previously caused them difficulties. They had arrived separately, and drove their respective cars back home.

As Patrick and Nina entered their house, Nina turned on the kettle and made a beeline for the couch, with a relaxing cup of herbal tea and perhaps a nap in mind. She was as yet unaware of what Patrick had planned for their evening.

Patrick made Nina's tea and joined her on the couch, nudging her to make room for him, then letting her rest her head in his lap, with the cup of lemon & ginger tea within Nina's reach. Patrick gently stroked Nina's hair, and spoke softly.

"Hey… I know you're really tired, but Billie's invited us over for dinner tonight-"

"What?" Nina bolted upright, nearly spilling her tea, and turned to look Patrick in the eye.

"Are you serious? When did that happen?"

Patrick chuckled at Nina's reaction, and was forced to admit that he had gone to visit Billie. Nina's eyes widened in realisation at what Patrick had achieved, and she launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely. Once he had recovered from the sudden loss of breath, the look in Patrick's eyes softened, and he smiled brilliantly at Nina, cradling her face gently between his hands, and leaning in to kiss her. It was some time before they made it upstairs to get ready for dinner with Billie and Mick.

Kate, meanwhile, had spent a nervous few hours, wondering if Adam would call her. But as time passed, she became busy with looking after her toddler Isabella, and by the time she was in the throes of trying to convince her daughter to eat her dinner, Kate had completely forgotten that Nina had given Adam her number.

So when Kate's phone rang, just as she was picking up food from the floor, and Isabella was leaning out of her high chair to grab her mother's hair, Kate reached for the phone and distractedly answered it.

"Hello? Ow – Isabella, stop that right now… Sorry, hi?"

Initially, all Kate heard from the other end, was a chuckle.

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

"It's Adam. Nina gave me your number?" Adam sounded hesitant.

"Shit! Oh sorry, I'm just, hang on…" Kate tried to untangle herself from Isabella's grasp.

"I can call back if it's a bad time?" Adam sounded bemused.

"No, no, no, it's fine. Sorry, Isabella's just being a bit difficult, but it's fine… Hi!"

Adam laughed in response, then spoke again.

"So… this is awkward, but I'm really glad Nina gave me your number. I hope that's ok?"

"Yes, yes, fine, it's great! I mean, it's fine, you know…" Kate trailed off, worried that she had sounded a little too enthusiastic, which could be interpreted by Adam as desperation. She sighed,

"I'm sorry, I'm really out of practice at this, Adam. I've got to put Isabella down, but would you like to come over later… for coffee? Unless that's too short notice-"

"Sounds good." Adam's reply was immediate. Kate gave him her address and they hung up after agreeing that Adam would come over in an hour or so.

Patrick and Nina began the drive to Billie and Mick's place in near silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts. Patrick was reflecting on their earlier session with the counsellor. He felt as if they had made a start in identifying some of the issues that had caused them to struggle so much in their relationship. Patrick knew that it would be hard work, emotionally, for him and for Nina, but he was determined to do what was needed.

He glanced over at Nina, who was lost in thought and gazing out of the passenger window. Nina was nervous about seeing Billie. Patrick had outlined some of his conversation with Billie, but Nina didn't know what to expect from her often-unpredictable older sister. She was grateful to have Patrick by her side. Nina had felt exhausted at the end of their first counselling session, but also positive that they could work on their problems and form a stronger bond as a result.

Only a few minutes away from their destination, Nina suddenly broke the silence.

"Stop the car!"

"What?" Patrick wasn't expecting this, and looked over at Nina, who in spite of the dim lighting, was visibly pale. As soon as he noticed this, Patrick pulled over the car, and before he could ask Nina any more questions, she flung open the passenger door and vomited on the footpath. Patrick rushed around from his side of the car, and knelt down beside Nina, gently pulling her hair away from her face as she groaned and sank to the ground.

"Y'ok?" Patrick asked softly, concern etched on his face.

"Yeah, just the hyperemesis again. I thought I was over it, you know?"

Patrick nodded, before speaking decisively. "Let's get you home. I'll call Billie and tell her-"

Nina's reply was equally emphatic. "No! We have to go. Please Patrick, it's important. Besides, I feel fine now."

Patrick's expression was skeptical, but Nina was insistent. She got Patrick to retrieve her water bottle from the car, rinsed her mouth and washed her face, before getting back in the car.

Patrick wasn't quite ready to give up. "You sure about this?"

Nina nodded. "Billie and I need to clear the air. Besides, how bad would it look for me not to turn up, and use the pregnancy as an excuse?"

She paused for a moment before adding, "I miss her, Patrick. I need to see her. Please?"

Patrick smiled wryly, and grasped Nina's hand, gently kissing her knuckles before starting the car and driving the short remaining distance to Billie and Mick's.

Billie had been furiously cleaning and cooking since arriving home after her conversation with Patrick. She had dismissed the Canadian acrobats from the house, bribing them with free drinks, and had taken over the kitchen. As soon as Mick arrived home, he too was drafted in to help. Unlike her ill-fated dinner with Rosanna, Billie kept things simple. It helped that her sister and her partner didn't have any hidden dietary requirements, Billie thought to herself. Out of respect for Patrick's issues with alcohol, and Nina's pregnancy, she decided not to serve any wine, although she really could have done with a glass of something to calm her down.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Billie yelled upstairs at Mick in her characteristic strident voice, then tore off her apron, and headed down the hallway to greet Nina and Patrick.

Patrick was first to enter the house, and warmly embraced Billie, handing her a bouquet of flowers that he and Nina had picked up on the way. Nina was a little more hesitant, but as Patrick walked in and greeted Mick with a handshake, the two sisters stood opposite each other. Nina's lower lip trembled as she stared, uncertain, at Billie, who smiled sadly at her younger sister. Both were too scared to speak, but instinctively they moved towards each other at the same time, and hugged fiercely.

Patrick and Mick had been observing their spouses with trepidation, but relaxed at the sight of the sisters embracing, and headed towards the kitchen.

After a few moments, Billie started sniffing Nina's hair.

"Neens? What's that smell?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's nothing… I just, well, I threw up on the way here. Sorry!"

Billie smiled reassuringly at Nina, and led her upstairs to help her clean herself up properly. Once Nina was more presentable, and odour-free, she sat down next to Billie on the bed. 'Come on Nina, just say it', she thought to herself.

"Billie, thanks for inviting us over. I know… I know this has been so sudden, and so hard for you, and you're the last person in the world I'd ever want to hurt."

"It's ok Neens, I just needed time, that's all. I'm happy for you, really. Patrick's a great guy, I've always said that, and I've warned him that he'd better not stuff this up-"

"Oh, so that's why he was so nervous!" Nina joked, before her expression turned serious again.

"I've missed you so much, Billie, even though it's only been a few days. I love you!"

"I love you too. And I'll be there, for whatever you need." Billie's reply was instant. The sisters hugged again and headed downstairs to join Patrick and Mick for dinner, the two couples finally able to relax and enjoy each others' company.

_Next: in the final chapter (for now), Adam and Kate's first date, and Nina's first obstetric appointment with Dr. Clegg._


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** _Well, here we are, at the last missing scene before season 4 airs. I'm so excited, especially after the latest promo, which has reassured me that this season will have a great balance of comedy, drama, and shirtless Patrick!_

_Once season 4 starts, there may be other missing scenes that I fill in. Feel free to send me suggestions. Meanwhile, enjoy Adam and Kate's first date, and Nina's first pregnancy appointment with Martin Clegg._

_Thanks again for your reviews. They really do make writing the next chapter easier._

Kate was certain that Isabella was deliberately trying to sabotage her impromptu date with Adam. After a protracted struggle to convince the toddler to eat her dinner, Kate then had to tidy up bits of food from the vicinity of Isabella's high chair, while also trying to get her to drink her milk before bedtime. Isabella then resisted her nighttime ritual of brushing her teeth, changing into her sleep suit, and having one bedtime story, at every single step.

By the time Isabella finally succumbed to sleep, Kate checked the time and was horrified to discover that Adam was due to arrive in ten minutes' time. She rushed to shower and change, and rather fortuitously didn't have enough time to stress about what to wear, or ring Nina for advice. She dressed casually in jeans and the first clean top that she could find, brushed her hair and applied the bare minimum of makeup, just in time for a knock on the door.

Kate took a deep breath, ran her hands nervously through her hair, and opened the door.

"Pat! And Nina. What are you doing here?"

Kate's visitors looked at each other, suddenly made aware by her surprise that she was expecting someone else. This suspicion was confirmed by Kate peering past them into the dark street, checking to see if anyone else was behind them.

"Kate? You expecting someone?" Patrick was somewhat annoyed at his sister's reaction, a feeling that intensified as Kate turned bright red, and clearly tried to avoid his question.

Nina meanwhile, had started to put two and two together, and let out a sound of understanding. "Ohhhh. Kate, is he here?" she whispered.

"N-no..." Kate avoided eye contact with Patrick, instead looking towards Nina pleadingly. Nina obliged instantly, by dragging Patrick by the hand back towards his car.

"Come on Patrick, it's late, we've turned up uninvited, and actually, I'm exhausted. Let's go home."

"What? It was your idea to bring Kate the leftover cake from Billie's-" Patrick craned his neck to look back at the doorway where Kate was still standing, an anxious expression on her face.

"Yeah, I know, blame the hormones. Kate can come over for morning tea tomorrow… or afternoon tea… anyway, let's go!"

It was at that moment, that Nina, not looking where she was going, walked straight into a solid object.

"Adam! H-hi!"

If Nina, Patrick or Adam had looked in Kate's direction, they would have seen her shoulders slump as she covered her face with her hands and peered through her fingers at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Adam was the first to recover his composure, even though he was unnerved by the sight of a stone-faced Patrick.

"Hello Nina, Patrick. I'm just on my way to see Kate actually. Is that her place there?"

Patrick clenched his jaw and nodded, and Adam spoke in reply.

"Ok, great. Well, I guess I'll see you around then. Congratulations on the pregnancy, by the way."

Adam extended his hand towards Patrick, while Nina's eyes darted between the two men, and Kate peered around the corner from her doorway, holding her breath nervously.

Patrick's left hand tightened around Nina's much smaller one, as he automatically stretched out his right hand to shake Adam's. As Adam went to loosen his grip, he was surprised that Patrick clasped his hand a little longer. He looked up at Patrick, a question in his eyes, and Patrick took in a large breath and finally spoke.

"Adam. Thank you. And I want to apologise for my behaviour the last time we met. I'm just… well, I get over-protective of people close to me."

Adam nodded in understanding. "Like Kate."

"Yeah…" Even though Patrick smiled faintly, Adam could detect the implied threat in his voice.

"Patrick, I'm a big brother myself. I promise, I won't hurt her, or your niece."

Nina squeezed Patrick's hand, and gestured in the direction of his car. Patrick took the hint, nodded in acknowledgement of Adam's statement, and slowly walked hand in hand with Nina back to the car. Once they were both seated in the car, Nina leaned towards Patrick, cradled his face in her small hands, and kissed him gently. Patrick responded by gently placing his hands on Nina's shoulders, and as they slowly parted, he rested his forehead on hers. As Nina opened her eyes and looked into Patrick's, she noticed the glistening of tears, and smiled at him as she softly brushed them away.

"You did well, Patrick. I know that wasn't easy."

"Yeah. Come on, let's go home." Nina nodded in relief, exhausted from the day's events, and Patrick started the car, avoiding looking in the rear view mirror in case he saw Adam and Kate.

The aforementioned pair had stood in the ivy-clad doorway of the apartment, keeping a careful eye on Patrick's car. They both breathed a sigh of relief as Patrick and Nina disappeared down the road, and turned to look at one another, chuckling nervously. Kate was the first to speak.

"Adam, I'm so sorry. I had no idea they were going to turn up!"

"Don't worry about it. It's good that we met actually, cleared the air. Our last meeting didn't exactly go well. Anyway, shall we have that coffee?"

They headed indoors, and spent the next few hours chatting and getting to know each other, before Adam left, with a soft kiss on Kate's cheek and the promise to call her the next day.

The following morning, Nina woke to the sound of her alarm, and the now-familiar feeling of the warmth of Patrick's body wrapped around her. As Nina groaned and reached towards the alarm to switch it off, Patrick tightened his grasp around her waist, and pulled her back in to his arms. They smiled at each other and kissed, before Nina reminded Patrick that they needed to get ready for her first appointment with Dr. Clegg.

"You don't have to come, you know. I'll be fine!"

Patrick raised his eyebrows at Nina. "We've been through this. I've told work I'll have a late start. I've got enough time to come along, as long as we get a move on. Let's go."

Nina complied, and within the hour, they were heading towards St. Francis Hospital to see their friend Martin Clegg.

Nina and Patrick arrived in the Robson Wing of the hospital, on time for their appointment. They hadn't counted on having to run the gauntlet of the nurses before getting to Clegg's office though. As soon as they emerged from the lift, they were spotted by Kim, who yelled down the corridor,

"Cherie! Nina and Patrick are here", before addressing the couple.

"Thank God you're here. It's crazier than usual. The temp we got to replace Zara quit yesterday after Martin tried to show her a Powerpoint of the Proudman family tree, Cherie's spending all her time trying to avoid him, while he keeps trying to chase her down and propose. It makes me want to go home, which if you knew how awful Renee has been recently, is saying something-"

Before Kim could continue with her rant, Cherie appeared, and enveloped Nina and then Patrick in a giant hug.

"Thank God you're here. We're understaffed, Martin's finding new ways to irritate everyone by the minute, and Kim's domestic issues are worse than ever, which makes her even more useless than usual-"

Nina and Patrick looked at each other, then back at a defiant Kim and anxious Cherie, before speaking in unison.

"Where's Clegg?"

Kim and Cherie replied simultaneously, "In his office."

Nina took charge. "Right, well, we're going to see him for my antenatal appointment, then I'll come back here and we'll start trying to find a new midwife. Isn't there supposed to be a new registrar starting this week? Call HR and find out what's happened to them. Get them to come up here and wait in my office. Ok?"

Nina looked expectantly towards Kim and Cherie, who nodded, somewhat blindsided by Nina's efficiency, as Nina and Patrick headed down the hospital corridor to Martin Clegg's office.

Patrick knocked on the closed office door, and ushered Nina in once Martin replied, inviting them to enter.

"Ah, Dr. Proudman and Dr. Reid. Or should I say, expectant parents? Come in, come in."

Once Clegg had covered the formalities of Nina's medical history, he invited her to lie down for an ultrasound scan to confirm how far along she was. Patrick came and stood beside her, holding Nina's as they looked intently at the small screen, and breathing a sigh of relief as they saw movements and heard the heartbeat once more.

"Well, everything seems in order. Good." Clegg was matter-of-fact, and Patrick took this as a sign to relax. He checked the time, and looked apologetically at Nina, who told him to go to work. They kissed briefly, and Patrick shook Martin's hand, checking that they were still on for squash that afternoon, before he left to go to the Ainsworth.

Nina also stood to leave, but Martin gestured at her to sit down again. Nina looked at him, slightly puzzled.

"Nina, is everything ok?"

"Y-yes, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, with Patrick. I mean it's all been rather sudden, your reconciliation, the pregnancy, and Patrick tells me that you're going to relationship counselling?"

Nina moved to reassure Martin that all was well with her and Patrick.

"Yes, we are. It's fine Martin, we know that there are going to be issues, particularly with Patrick's past. We've had a session with the counsellor already, and that went well."

Martin looked relieved. "Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know. Meanwhile, I'd appreciate your help here, if you're ready to work."

Nina readily agreed, and the two obstetricians headed back to the floor, to face another busy day filled with challenges.

_The end… for now._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: **__ Well, I hope you're all enjoying Offspring season 4. I certainly am, although I thought the first episode was a little disappointing. Probably because the anticipation had been building for so long!_

_Last night's episode finally inspired me to write another missing scene, around Patrick's relationship with his father. _

_Seeing as the writers have opted to have Kate in a relationship with Joseph, the bike courier (more eye candy – yay!), I'm going to leave my Kate/Adam musings alone._

_Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think._

Nina looked up with relief as she heard a knock on the door. Patrick grimaced at her from across the dining table and went to answer the door, while Nina tried to wipe bits of boiled egg which had inexplicably become entangled in Isabella's curls.

"Oh sorry, Kate!" Nina started explaining the minute Isabella's mother entered the house. "We thought we'd give Isabella her breakfast, and she said she wanted eggs, but really she's more interested in playing with it-"

"Don't worry, Nina, it's a game she likes to play. Sorry you fell for it! Naughty Bella, that wasn't very nice, darling." Kate scolded her daughter as she swiftly wiped all traces of egg from Isabella's face.

"So, how was the date?" Nina asked excitedly, ignoring the deepening of Patrick's frown.

"Good, thanks so much for looking after Isabella. Joseph's a really nice guy. I told him about her, and he wants to meet her, so we're going to go to the park later. That'll be fun, won't it sweetheart? "

Kate scooped her daughter up, ready to leave. But she remembered something she needed to tell her brother.

"Oh Pat, Dad called the apartment last night. He was looking for you, actually. Didn't seem to know about you living with Nina…"

Kate's voice trailed off, as she alternated her gaze between Patrick's perturbed face, and Nina's anxious one.

"Anyway, time I got this little one home for her morning nap. I'll catch up with you soon, ok? Thanks again for babysitting."

Kate and Isabella hurried out the door, leaving Nina and Patrick staring awkwardly at each other across the table. Nina broke the silence first.

"Patrick? Your Dad, does he know… about… well, about us? The… the baby?"

Patrick's head dropped and he started wringing his hands, staring at the floor, with his shoulders slumped. He made a slight strangled noise, prompting Nina to rush to his side and comfortingly rub his shoulders.

Patrick clasped Nina's smaller hand in his, and looked up into her worried face.

"Dad… he calls once a month. On the first. Like clockwork. I haven't actually spoken to him since Jodie left. We had a massive fight… and… said some things…"

"Oh Patrick." Nina looked at him, sympathy in her eyes, encouraging him to continue.

"Anyway, now he calls, and I just don't answer, so he leaves messages. Long messages. At first, they were full of recriminations, then apologies, now he just rambles a bit about what he's up to, and asks me to call him back."

Nina spoke softly. "Do you think it's time you did?"

Patrick's response was immediate, and firm. "No! It's really best left alone, Nina, please."

Nina sighed and nodded reluctantly. _"I think this is something we need to talk about in counselling"_, she thought to herself, as she got up from the table and started clearing away the breakfast dishes.

Patrick slowly got up and mechanically started stacking dishes, relieved that Nina appeared to have given up this painful topic.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's note: **__ Well, I finally feel like season 4 of Offspring has found its groove. The first couple of eps were a bit worrying, but episodes 5&6 have won me over. I know that we got a sense of the frustration of having Martin Clegg as a houseguest, but I wanted to explore that a little more. Hope you enjoy!_

Nina walked into the locker room at St Francis', and smiled as she saw Patrick sitting at the table. She hadn't seen her partner for several hours, and had assumed that he had already left for the day.

"Hey! I thought you'd gone home."

Patrick smiled faintly, and shook his head, folding up the newspaper he had been reading.

"I could lie and say I was waiting for you, but-"

"Martin." Nina replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah" Patrick sighed heavily, as Nina came and sat down next to him.

"What are we going to do?" Nina looked pleadingly towards Patrick.

"I dunno. We can't go on like this, I know. I just… I just can't bring myself to kick him out."

"I know, me either. Do you think for tonight we could just avoid the problem, and go out for dinner instead?"

Patrick looked relieved at Nina's suggestion, and the couple headed out the door, discussing restaurant options.

Less than an hour later, they were both seated in a quiet corner of a fashionable Gertrude St restaurant in Fitzroy. They had declined the waiter's offer of the wine list, opting for sparkling water instead, and were now perusing the menu.

Nina looked up, having narrowed the choices down to either steak or risotto, to find Patrick looking at her and smiling.

"What?" she asked, with a touch of paranoia, and immediately started fussing with her hair, worried about her appearance.

"Nothing!" replied Patrick soothingly, reaching across the table to grasp Nina's hand.

"I was just thinking how nice it is to go out on a date with you. We didn't really ever…"

"No, we didn't" Nina agreed. "We were a bit too preoccupied hanging out in each other's bedrooms!"

They both laughed as Nina blushed attractively. She was saved from further embarrassment by the return of the waiter, and they ordered their meals before settling back in their chairs and looking contentedly at each other. Patrick was the first to break the silence.

"So, Martin…"

"Oh, can we please not talk about him? Just for tonight." Nina pleaded, and Patrick readily acquiesced.

"All right then, how's it going with Eloise, since the big declaration?"

Nina groaned. "I think I'd rather talk about Martin! It's awkward, obviously, and now Kim & Zara have figured out what the problem is, so they're giving me a hard time, and God knows what they've said to Eloise. I just want us to move past it, and get back to a professional mentor-student relationship."

Patrick smiled at Nina, and tried to reassure her that it would probably just be a matter of time. Nina wasn't so sure, but decided to change the topic.

"Kate said that she's found a babysitter for Isabella and she and Joseph are going to come to Mick's gig tomorrow night. That'll be good!"

Patrick frowned slightly and responded with a non-committal "Hmmm".

"Oh, come on, Patrick, he seems nice, and more importantly, Kate's happy. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just… Neens, you have no idea how bad a state she was in when I got her away from that bastard! And I felt so bad that I hadn't realised before. I'd just been in such a dark place myself… Anyway, it's taken so long to get her back to something like normal, and I don't want to see her get hurt."

"I know, but she needs to get on with her life, Patrick, just like you have. In the meantime, give Joseph a chance, ok? Kate told me about your interrogation."

"Interrogation? I was just trying to get to know him!"

Nina raised her eyebrows, and Patrick had the decency to look sheepish. At this point their meals arrived, and they tucked into their food with gusto, with conversation kept to a minimum.

Later in the evening, they drove home and got out of the car, ready to head inside. However Nina & Patrick were stopped in their tracks by the unmistakeable sound of loud sobbing. They looked at each other in despair, before Patrick spoke.

"You go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll make sure he's ok."

"Thanks!" Nina answered in relief, as she unlocked the door and entered their house.

Patrick took a deep breath and followed Nina, heading over to the couch to try and console a distraught Martin Clegg.

_I've always felt cheated that we didn't get to see more of the early stages of Nina & Patrick's relationship, without all the angst. Hope this remedied it somewhat. Let me know what you think. _


End file.
